


Fulfill My Desire

by hexthejinx



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blow Job, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Knotting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-28
Updated: 2013-09-28
Packaged: 2017-12-27 20:24:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/983219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hexthejinx/pseuds/hexthejinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has wanted to do that for a very long time. Ever since he has learned that knotting is actually a real thing for werewolves. Even more after the first time he experienced the sensation of the knot inside his ass. This feels just like a natural progression of things.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fulfill My Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Oral knotting is one of my many kinks and, sadly, there's very little of that in Teen Wolf fandom, so this is my tentative attempt at fixing it. Written at 2 a.m., because apparently I have better things to do than sleep, like writing kinky werewolf porn.

Stiles has wanted to do that for a very long time. Ever since he has learned that knotting is actually a real thing for werewolves. Even more after the first time he experienced the sensation of the knot inside his ass. This feels just like a natural progression of things.

He's kneeling on the floor in front of Derek, who is seated on the bed. There's a pillow under his knees; not a necessity right now but he will be thankful for it later. His mouth is wrapped around Derek's cock, sucking softly at the head. He wasn't always a star at blowing somebody off but as time went by, he mastered the technique and upgraded evidently from the initial sloppiness. His hands are clasped behind his back, the way Derek likes it, as he dips his head and swallows most of the cock in. He moves his tongue, caressing the underside, not being able to refrain from making little appreciative sounds. He knows he probably enjoys it too much for his own good, but Derek doesn't seem to mind and Stiles knows it's about to get even better.

He switches from sucking and licking to bobbing his head up and down. Soon enough there's a warning from Derek.

"Close."

Stiles hums, half in acknowledgment, half in appreciation. He continues to work on Derek's dick when suddenly there are hands sliding into his hair, steadying his head and keeping him in place. Stiles knows this is that moment, this is what he's been craving for such a long time.

Derek lets out a quiet moan, the first since the blowjob has started. Usually he's very composed during their private Stiles-Derek time, making little to no noise. He pushes his hips forward until the tip of his cock brushes the back of Stiles' throat, the boy’s nose nearing Derek's pubic hair. The teenager has enough practice that he doesn't choke; instead, he relaxes his throat and continues to breathe through his nose.

Derek's cock starts to swell, just behind Stiles' teeth. It's an eerie sensation, completely different from having the knot in his ass. He focuses on his breathing pattern; it wouldn't be pretty if he started to choke, as it wouldn't be easy to get off of Derek's dick now. 

"I'm going to..." Derek forces out, voice faltering and Stiles hums around his dick as he can't really speak or nod right now. The slight vibration is all Derek needs. He comes, his come flooding Stiles' mouth. The boy swallows a bit, but the rest spills out of his lips, dripping down his chin and neck.

Derek stops coming, but his knot doesn't subside. It stretches Stiles' mouth into a wide O. The stretch hurts a little but it's nothing that Stiles can't manage. He tries to move his tongue, to suck a little, but Derek lets out a protesting groan. 

"Don't. Too... too sensitive."

His palms strokes Stiles hair, the touch soft and soothing. He opens his eyes, closed since he started to come and looks at Stiles.

"Damn, Stiles," he says, his voice quiet and a bit raspy. "You look so good like that, your mouth filled with my knot." He raises his hand and traces Stiles' lips where they are stretched around his cock. Stiles tries to suck the tip of his finger in, failing because he can't move his mouth much, which earns him a chuckle from Derek.

"I want you to touch yourself. I want you to come like that, with my cock locked in your mouth."

Stiles moans, trying to convey a 'yes, yes, please' through it. He moves one of his hands obediently and starts to jerk off. On every upward stroke he tries to bob his head, to suck at the knot. He doesn't succeed much with his limited movement range but it still causes Derek to hiss and tighten his hold on Stiles' hair. It doesn't take much; a moment later Stiles comes as well, his release painting his hand and legs in white streaks. He shuts his eyes and moans loudly around the knot, enjoying the mixed feeling of the pleasurable fullness in his mouth and his orgasm. A moment later the knot starts to vanish, allowing Derek to pull out safely. 

He takes the teenager by the shoulders, pulling him up to lie down on the bed. He stretches his body along Stiles' side, one hand stroking down his chest, caressing the warm skin.

"Are you okay?" he asks, his voice carrying the slightest hint of worry.

"I'm awesome," Stiles replies, and wow, what is his voice. He sounds like he's been sucking cock for the whole afternoon, not just this relatively short chunk of time. There’s come drying slowly on his chin and thighs but he can’t bring himself to care. "We should do that all the time. Well, not _all the time_ , obviously, but a lot. I want your knot in my mouth, in my ass, every where it can fit. I love your knot, man." He's babbling, but he often gets like that after intensive orgasms; they kind of destroy what little brain to mouth filter he may have. 

Derek growls possessively. "Keep talking like that and you earn yourself round two."

"Oh man, I'd love to, but I'm afraid my mouth needs to rest for a while."

Derek rolls his eyes. "Then stop talking so much. Also," he adds, small smile playing on his lips. "I didn't mean your mouth." One of his hands slide down, finger pressing against Stiles' hole as an explanation.

Stiles grins and spreads his legs apart.

**Author's Note:**

> Come say hello at [Tumblr](http://hexthejinx.tumblr.com)! :)


End file.
